Dark Blue
by can-you-imagine
Summary: After the Final Battle, Fate doesn't like the ending. So, being the great person that she is, she changes it. Charlie/Tonks. Happy ending, spoilers for DH


A/N: 12/22/10 Looking back on this, I think I could have written this better. And I might someday, but right now I don't really have the motivation to. Any way please enjoy, and remember reviews=love. –CYI

Disclaimer: I own a crappy cell phone, a pair of handsocks (gloves with no fingers whatsoever) and a ridiculous number of blank books. Not HP.

0o0o0o0

Charlie Weasley was sitting next to Tonks on a boulder. She and Remus, as well as the rest of the dead, had been covered with sparkly dark blue sheets. It was hard, he thought, to see the woman he loved lying on the ground like that. He didn't like thinking that she wouldn't be there to fall over things, to annoy him, and that she wouldn't be there to raise her son.

He had just buried his face in his hands when a twig snapped in front of him. His head snapped up, and he saw the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. She was tall, with long black hair and a silver circlet on her brow. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like it was a remnant from the 1500's. She was smiling, and as she leaned in slightly, she said, in a very immortal sounding voice, "Don't despair just yet."

To Charlie's astonishment, as well as everyone on the lawn's, the lady waved her hand and suddenly Tonks sat up her head looking from side to side quickly, with an expression on her face that make her look like a cross between an owl and a very surprised moose.

The lady put a hand on Tonks shoulder and said, "You've got a child to raise, dear." Charlie stood up and helped Tonks stand, putting an arm around the shoulders of his shaking best friend. The lady stepped away, brought her arm up, and brought it down, her hand pointing at the body of Fred with the rest family around him. A small burst of, oddly enough dark blue, light flew over to Fred and hit him in the chest. He sat up in a manner like Tonks, except for he was yelling. "As do you! Well, you will. In 8 months." The lady still grinned.

He looked up at Angelina who had been loitering nearby. "Do you have something you would like to tell me?" She grinned and put a hand on her stomach. Mrs. Weasley held her wand dangerously close to Fred's nose, "You have 2 weeks to get engaged, 3 months to get married."

Fred held his arms out, "Way to ruin the romance!" He stood up, hugged Angelina, and skipped off to find, and tackle his twin.

The lady was looking expectantly at the sky muttering "Vera. Vera. VERA!" The last adjoined to a sharp snap and a point to the ground. A girl in more modern clothes, holding her head and swaying said "Jeez ma! Don't DO that! It makes me wooooozey!"

She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender as her mother glared, "Okay, okay, Okay! I'll take care of it," she gestured to their surroundings, "Go home, take a nap, have a drink." The last bit was muttered to the side.

The lady disappeared with a last warning to her daughter, and a final nod to the gathered, most of who had gone about their business.

"Well, I must go set up the festivities." With an eyebrow waggle the girl was gone walking toward the castle.

Charlie could hear Tonks laugh in disbelief, her hand over her mouth. He watched as her gaze rested on Remus, heard her laughs turn into tears. Her face met his as he nodded slowly. She buried her face in his neck.

Eventually, when the festivities were in full swing, Tonks looked up into Charlie's face, and with a grin that he remembered from their Hogwarts days and said, "Let's go get sloshed."

0o0o0o0

It was 3 months after the final battle and Tonks was washing dishes in the kitchen of her small house in village close to Ottery St. Catchpole. She watched Teddy crawl around in his pen in the living room. His hair was electric blue. It seemed to be his favorite color. Tonks looked around the room catching on the photo taped to the cabinet. It was of Tonks and Charlie taken in their Hogwarts days. His fingers were up behind her head in a V and her hair was black with a pink streak. It was his favorite. It had been 2 months since he had gone back to Romania, and both Tonks and Teddy missed him. She looked from the window to Teddy and made one of her famous snap decisions. She ran upstairs, grabbed a dark blue bag, stuffed a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt in it, ran to the nursery, grabbed Teddy's diaper bag and ran back downstairs, grabbed Teddy himself and sped out the door to the Weasleys.

Harry answered with a surprised look. "Uh, Tonks, Fred and Angie's wedding isn't for another 3 days."

"I know that, Harry. Listen I need Mrs. Weasley to watch Teddy for a few days. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the wedding."

Ginny came up and took Teddy out of Tonks' arms, and started making funny faces, trying to get him to laugh. It worked as always. She looked back to Tonks, "Why?"

"Oh, I just need a little break."

Harry had a bemused smile. "Uh-huh. Where you going?"

Tonks blushed, and with a "Romania" to the couple, she thrust Teddy's bag into Harry's hands and ran down the step.

"Say hi to my brother, okay!"

Tonks waved, and when spun a little too enthustiacly, a tube of lipstick and a brush flying out of her sparkly purple bag. She popped back a second later grumbling and picked up her stuff, and popped back out.

2 and ½ hours later…

Tonks was in Romania. Officially her plane had landed. She apparated to the dragon reserve and stopped in at the office. "Hi, I'm looking for Charlie Weasley?"

A large, bald, and very amused-looking man gave her directions to a small hut on an outcropping of rock in view of one of the dragon pens.

Tonks shivered as a big fireball blew into the air. She turned to the red and green patterned wooden door and started banging on it loudly, "Charlie!"

He appeared a second later, opened his mouth and only got out "Tonks!" before she threw herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I was washing dishes and then I looked at that picture from just before graduation, and then I was running, running, running, and I, I dunno, I just…"

Tonks trailed off as she saw the smirkish yet somehow sweet smile on Charlie's face. She had seen it once before, at a River Styx concert he took her to one summer.

"Just kiss, you idiots!" The 2 looked around. No one was there. "Up here" said another voice. Still no one. "On the roof" this voice was feminine.

The 2 backed up onto the walk and saw the Girl, and ghostly images of her dead husband and 2nd cousin.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows "Well…?" Remus hit him upside the head. He pointed at Charlie whose face had a look that said 'You're kidding right' and said "You. You take good care of my boy, you hear me?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, as nice as this is, your time's up boys." The Girl brought her hands together and the 2 men disappeared, Sirius still waggling his eyebrows.

"Good luck, you two" the girl said as she dropped off the roof and started off toward the mess hall.

"Wait here." Charlie ran inside the house and grabbed 2 butterbeers and led Tonks over to a ladder. They climbed up and sat on the roof, reminiscing long after the sky had turned a beautiful shade of dark blue.

0o0o0o0

Nobody thought much of the girl in the dark blue tank top and mesh shorts sweeping the deck outside the mess hall, they just figured she was a local, the daughter of one of the cooks perhaps. No one really noticed or cared about her cheerful singing under her breath.

'_Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room, I'm here with you'_

_**The end**_


End file.
